Ketika Sasuke Ikut Tahan Tawa On The Street
by Yagura no Kura
Summary: Gimana yah kalo Sasuke ikut Tahan Tawa? Lucu kagak yah? Aduh, author gak bisa bayangin! Maaf kalau gak lucu, yang penting baca aja yah!


Diclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Story by: Yagura no Kura

WARNING: OCC, aneh, gaje, misstype, humor dikit, alur aneh, alur gaje, alur kabur kemana-mana

Genre: humor (masasih?)

Rating: entah mengapa aku kasih T

ONESHOOT!

.

.

.

Gak suka? Gak usah baca!

* * *

Uchiha Sasuke. Kita tentu mengenalnya sebagai sosok cowok yang dingin, cool, angkuh, dan sombong(sama aja). Tetapi, karena kelamaan temenan sama Naruto, dia jadi suka nyengir (walau jarang) dan bertindak gegabah (walau jarang).

Suatu hari, dia sedang kencan di mall bersama Haruno Sakura. Satu-satunya cewek yang bisa membuat hatinya meleleh.

Tiba-tiba, mereka dicegat sekumpilan orang aneh. Ada yang membawa microphone, kamera, bangku, atribut, dah beberapa orang yang berdandan aneh.

Refleks, Sasuke menyiapkan kuda-kuda(an) untuk melindungi diri. Eh, tunggu! Kok hanya melindungi diri? Kasian dong Sakuranya!

Ralat,

Refleks, Sasuke menyiapkan kuda-kuda(an) untuk melindungi dirinya DAN Sakura. Tunggu, ini mall! Mana ada maen cegat-cegatan! Apa Sasuke gak nyadar? Lama-lama kamu mirip Naruto lho! Inilah akibat berteman terlalu lama dengan Naruto. Apa Hinata tahan ya hidup sama Naruto?

"Siapa kalian!?" tanya Sasuke dingin, angkuh, dan dalam tingkat kewaspadaan dewa.

"Weit, sebentar, mas, kami dari Thahan Thawa Ohn The Sthreet. Ini adalah versi K. dari T***n T**a On T*e S****t. Tentu, mas tahu acara apakah itu, padahal saya aja gak tau lho! Makanya saya nanya ke mas!" jelas seorang atau sejenis—atau apapun itu, gak jelas banget jenisnya—hiu aneh dengan TIDAK nyambungnya. Wah, pikiran readers pasti udah langsung ke Kisame a.k.a akatsuki ya?

"Maaf, kami mengganggu kencan ada berdua mas, mbak. Kami dari Thahan Thawa Ohn The Sthreet ingin mengajak mas untuk menjadi target tahan tawa. Apakah mas ini mau?" tanya seorang cewek berambut merah—pasti pada ngelirik ke Kushina nih!—yang berkacamata—sayang sekali—.

Lalu, seorang cowok berperawakan besar dan berbadan agak belang—pasti mikirnya ke Hidan ya?—langsung berkata,"Perkenalkan, saya Juugo. Saya kameramen di sini. Ini Karin, dia yang mengurus segala atribut dan kostum para pejuang tawa. Dan, ini adalah Suigetsu. Dia MC-nya di sini."

"Jika mas mau ikut acara ini, kami akan memberi imbalan duit deh!" bujuk salah seorang dari orang-orang yang berdandan aneh. Sasuke langsung bermata hijau, artinya mata duitan!

'Hmm... boleh juga nih! Banyak yang bilang aku ini pendiam, dingin, cool, angkuh, dsb. Maka, pasti aku takkan tertawa untuk tantangan seperti ini! Khu khu khu, sepertinya ini akan mudah!' inner Sasuke. Imposibru Sasuke, liat akhirannya nanti ya.

'Waduh, gimana nih?! Kalau Sasuke tertawa, bisa hilang reputasinya sebagai cowok dingin, cowok ganteng, pangeran, dan pacar aku, si gadis tercantik di K. ! Aduh, Kami-sama! Gimana kalau mereka macem-macem pada Sasuke?! Sasuke, kan, sudah ketularan Naruto? Apalagi soal ketawa-ketawa atau di kerjain! Bisa-bisa, dia ketawa overdosis! Ntar kalau di gombalin yang aneh-aneh gimana? Haduh... Haduh... GWT BGT!' inner Sakura panjang lebar selebar jidadnya.

"Okje, saya terima tantangan mas!" seru Sasuke mantap.

'Oh, no, Sasuke, kamu sedang memasuki neraka jahanam asal kamu tau!' inner Sakura.

"Baik! Karin! Panggil pejuang tawa!" teriak Suigetsu.

"Lo aja kalee! Gak usah suruh-suruh gua! Wong pejuang tawanya dah di blakang lo!" balas Karin sewot. Suigetsu langsung berbalik dan menatap para pejuang tawa dengan pandangan datar. Para pejuang tawa malah cengo gak jelas dengan dandanan mereka yang rapi(pujian atau sindiran nih?), bingung mereka mau apa.

"Kak, kita di sini ngapain yah?" tanya seorang pejuang tawa.

"..." Suigetsu masih loading. Entah apa yang akan dilakukannya.

"Kakak juga gak tau dik," balas pejuang tawa lainnya.

"..." masih loading juga ter—

"GYAAAAAA!" astajim! Bikin kaget aja ni hiu!

Bruk!

"Walah?! Kok malah pingsan?" pekik Karin khawatir.

"Astajim... ya ampun Karin, kalo dandanannya pejuang tawa gitu sih, kebangetan banget! Aku sampe gak bisa ngerekam karena silau lho!" protes Juugo.

"Memang kenapa?" tanya Karin bingung. 'Perasaan, dandanan gue biasa-biasa aja," batinnya.

Karin Karin! Nih ya, author kasih tahu hasil dandanan 'biasa-biasa' kamu, para pejuang tawa itu, di make-up se-putih-putihnya orang Jepang! Mungkin lebih dari putihnya Sai! Dan, kinclong karena kebanyakan pake pernis, sama kerlap-kerlip karena kebanyakan pake gliter. Wow, Karin, mungkin kamu bisa mendandani Lady Gaga untuk konser tema humornya yang pasti (gak) akan laris karena didandani oleh kamu! Bravo! Bukannya ngejek lho, readers! (Patrick says: on) Ingat! Ini fic humor!

Bek tu de stori!

"CUT CUT CUT!"

Oke, begitu silaunya sampai di-cut-cut dulu oleh Jiraiya sang 'sutradara'.

"And, ACTION!" seru Jiraiya setelah semuanya kembali 'waras'.

'Ini syuting film atau apa sih? kok ada cut-cutan segala?' inner Sasuke. Yah, Sasuke, author juga gak tau syuting apa ini. Padahal author yang bikin cerita!

"Mas silahkan duduk di kursi ini!" ucap seorang gadis berambut coklat muda dengan tatapan genit pada sebuah kursi puta yang (gak) 'elit'. Dan Sasuke pun duduk di atasnya.

"Mari kita lihat aksi pejuang tawa!" seru Suigetsu yang sudah sadar.

MULAI—

"Mas, emh... bapak kamu, tukang bakso ya?" tanya seorang cowo aneh berambut perak.

"Kok tau?" reflek Sasuke menjawab sambil nyengir.

'Sasuke... kamu kalah sudah...' inner Sakura si 'Shanaroo' sambil bertekuk lutut.

"ANDA KALAH!" seru Suigetsu riuh.

"Kok kalah?" protes Sasuke.

"Apa? Apakah anda tahu peraturan di sini? Dilarang tertawa! Apalagi menunjukan gigi atau menutup mulut! Juga senyam-senyum aneh itu TIDAK boleh," jelas Karin.

"Ah, saya jarang melihat hal seperti ini!" gerutu Sasuke.

"Artinya, anda kurang nonton tv!" gumam cewe berambut coklat terang itu.

"Emang! Saya aja gak punya tv! Mat solar buat loe?!" jawab Sasuke ketus tanpa sadar membuka aib.

'Oh, no, Sasuke, Holycrap...' inner Sakura.

"Ah! Saya mau di ulang saja!" protes Sasuke.

"Maaf, mas, tapi, acara ini punya durasi yang pendek, sehinga tidak mencukupi waktu yang tersedia," potong Jiraiya.

"Apa? Tidak bisa! Tidak bisa begini! Anda harusnya tahu perasaan saya!" rajuk Sasuke pake kitty-puppy eyes. Jadi setengah kucing setengah anjing. Sungguh ab-normal.

"Tenang aja mas! Mas tetap dapat..." Suigetsu tersenyum rahasia.

"Duid eaa?" waduh, bahasa Pesbokernya Sasuke mulai kumat!

"Anda mendapat peluk cium dari pejuang tawa!" seru Suigetsu dengan face troll paling ampuhnya.

"..." Sasuke hanya ber- pokerface ria mencoba mencerna apa yang dikatakan Suigetsu. Emang makanan ya bisa di cerna?

SELESAI—

'Seaindainya aku cerdik kayak Abu Nawas, mungkin skarang aku dah masang tampang Pak Jaya!' pikir Sakura. Mikir atau curhat?

"Silahkan pejuang tawa!" seru Karin riang. Akhirnya, semua pejuang tawa—ada 6 orangan—memeluk dan mencium Sasuke yang masih ber-pokerface, sementara Sakura hanya bengong (baca: cengo) dengan tampang watados melihat 'belahan jiwa'nya sedang di peluk cium oleh orang-orang sinting. Apalagi cewe berambut coklat terang! Dia MENCIUM langsung bibir Sasuke dan memeluk sangat ERAT Sasuke. Kuberitahu ya, itu firstkissnya Sasuke. Padahal dia mau ciuman sama Sakura saat di pelaminan! Itu keinginannya saat ulang tahun tahun ini.

"HELL NO JUTSU! SHANAROOOO!" seru Sakura yang melihat adegan itu. Waow, Sakura, jurus baru yah?

Akhirnya, cewe itu dihajar oleh Sakura.

Eumh, mari kita lihat keadaan Sasuke. Pokerface tingkat akut masih bergantung di mukanya. Dah, oh! Itu tidak seperti Sasuke! Lihat! Rambut pantat ayamnya mulai keliatan lepek, wajahnya lebih putih dari Sai dan gliter di mana-mana, untung pernisnya gak nempel. Ada urat kemarahan di dahinya juga.

"SHINRA TENSEI!" teriak Sasuke tiba-tiba meniru jurus Pein. Lalu, kutub utara dan selatan berpindah tempat. Wah, kiamat dong!

Tidak-tidak, Sasuke langsung merah padam. Itu saja.

"Nah, mas, ini hadiah real nya!" seru Jiraiya sambil menyerahkan uang sepeser Rp 500.000.00,- untuk menghindari serangan selanjutnya dari Sasuke. Untung Sasuke masih loading!

Tunggu,

LIMA RATUS RIBU?! Author juga mau dong!

"Te... ri... ma... ka... sih..." ucap Sasuke tergagap. dia berjalan pelan untuk meng-embat duidnya. Sasuke pun berbalik berjalan malu-malu ke arah Sakura lalu...

GREP!

ZYUUUUNGSSHHH!

Sasuke menarik tangan Sakura dan berlari secepat kilat menuju parkiran.

"Eh? Mas! Kok yang di ambil malah megaphone saya!?" teriak JIraiya menyadari megaphone yang sering dia pakai untuk teriak 'cut-cut' raib. Sementara itu, duidnya masih di tangan Jiraiya.

"Sudahlah pak, lumayan kan? Gak usah ngasih hadiah ke orang tadi? bisa traktir kami makan di restoran bintang lima!" ucap salah seorang kru yang setengah matanya—mikir ke Kakashi?—ditutupi perban.

"Bintang lima anu mu! Mana cukup ke bintang lima pake duid lima ratus ribuan mainan?!" teriak Jiraiya sewot.

Tunggu,

Kalo duidnya mainan, author gak mau!

~FIN~

* * *

Uneg-uneg author:

sebenarnya, saya rasa, ini kurang deh humornya. ke-gaje-an bertebaran dimana-mana. saya membuat fic ini selama 3 hari. susah banget hanya bikin 1 shoot eh nyampe 3 hari! semoga suka eaaaa!

um, kata-kata seperti sekumpilan dan okje, memang saya pelesetin. awalnya, saat ngetik, kata-katanya kepeleset, setelah di baca, oke, lucu, jadi gak dibetulin.

kalo ngerti okedeeh...

krisar boleh, asal gak nge-flame! ntar review yg bau2 flame akan saya siram(hapus) kalo ketemu! Kalo ada air!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

saya memang sengaja mengerjai karakter Sasuke. biasa OOC dikit, daripada Naruto yg terlalu sempurna untuk fic ini

SMOGA SUKA EAAAA


End file.
